The Perfect Present
by AMayes
Summary: Edward plans the perfect Valentine's for Bella, but receives an even greater gift instead. AH/AU


_I originally meant this for the Valentine's Contest, but I didn't get it finished by the deadline and it's 400 words too short. _

_Happy Valentine's Day to all!_

_I don't own Twilight._

**The Perfect Present**

Valentine's Day was coming up and Edward wanted everything to be perfect. Bella had been so tired lately but with good reason. Their baby was due in just over week and she was becoming uncomfortable.

He had arranged everything to be just right. It was all planned down to the last detail. He wanted to make sure Bella enjoyed their last Valentine's as a twosome. This time next year there would be, a very welcome, addition to their family.

He had asked Alice to take Bella out of the house for a few hours, under the pretense of shopping for the baby. Though, in Alice's case, it was probably more of a reality than pretense.

The cake was the last thing that was on his list to get. It was in the shape of a heart and in Bella's favourite flavour, chocolate with vanilla buttercream icing. Everything else was ready to be put up when Alice took Bella out. The balloons, red and white roses, and Valentine's themed table decorations. Edward, being a rather good cook, had also planned out a menu of Bella's favourite foods for dinner. He was looking forward to her reaction when she saw everything set out in their house.

After quietly depositing the cake in the garage fridge to keep cool, Edward entered the house. He was greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey gorgeous, you didn't need to cook. You should be keeping off your feet." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

"You worry entirely too much. Besides feeling very much like an elephant, I'm fine. I needed to get up and move around." Bella smiled at his concern, giving him a tender kiss.

She was wearing black yoga pants and a blue tank top that managed to cover the entirety of her enlarged belly. Edward placed his hand on the most extended part, feeling for the baby's movements. He didn't have to wait long, as his hand was greeted with a strong kick.

"He's been busy," Bella commented. "I can't wait until he comes out. Then my stomach can stop being a makeshift jungle gym."

"Well, we have another week and a half to go," Edward said. "Did I mention how much I love you?"

"You might've once or twice." Bella laughed. She dished the food out onto plates. It was a simple meal of spaghetti and salad. She waddled over to the table, leaning back slightly to compensate for the extra weight in front of her. Edward smiled, remembering Bella's complaint that she was graceless enough as it was, and how an extra 40 pounds wouldn't help matters.

Bella's pregnancy had progressed normally, the doctor had actually been concerned that she hadn't gained enough weight. If someone had looked at her from her shoulders up, they wouldn't have known she was pregnant. It wasn't until the last trimester that her stomach had really swelled out. Edward loved her pregnant belly. She was carrying their child, and the fact never failed to astound him.

As they ate, they chatted about the day's events. Bella had taken maternity leave from her teaching job a month ago, and concentrated on getting the baby's room ready.

"Oh, Alice called and insisted on taking me out tomorrow to shop for the baby. I tried to tell her we've pretty much got everything, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know it's Valentine's tomorrow, did we have any big plans?" Bella inquired, taking a big bite of salad.

"Hmm, oh, nothing that special. Go with Alice, you'll be back in time for dinner won't you? Maybe we can go out or get take out." Edward tried to keep his tone nonchalant.

Bella narrowed her eyes. Edward could see what she was thinking. He had always made a big deal out of Valentine's Day, considering it was the day they had first met.

"You didn't ask Alice to take me out tomorrow, did you?" She asked, giving him a piercing look.

"Of course not, I know how big and uncomfortable you are. And you know how excited Alice is about the baby." Edward hoped he sounded convincing. The part about Alice was true enough. She'd screamed with excitement when Bella announced her pregnancy, declaring she'd be the best aunt in the world. Thanks to her, Bella and Edward's baby room was well stocked. Alice was nothing if not generous.

Bella pursed her lips, but nodded. Then she winced as the baby kicked her inside.

"I hope all this kicking means he's healthy!" She said, exasperatedly rubbing her abdomen.

"Stay where you are, I'll clean up." Edward warned, when Bella made to stand up with her empty plate. He watched her wander to the sofa and plunk down, sighing as she put her feet up.

Edward was finishing up the dishes when he heard a soft snore come from the direction of the couch. He glanced over to confirm that Bella was fast asleep. After drying his hands on the towel, he covered her with a blanket.

In the office, he dealt with some bills, and was about to call Alice, when he heard Bella cry out. Edward rushed back out to the living room to see Bella sitting straight up, both hands on her stomach.

"What is it?" He asked, anxiously.

"Umm, give me a few minutes and I'll tell you." Bella said, in a wary tone.

She relaxed her position slightly, keeping her eyes on the clock. Presently, her body tensed up again. This time, Bella didn't cry out, but Edward noticed her jaw clenching.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than question.

"Yes," Bella relaxed again. "About fifteen minutes since the last one. We should probably go to the hospital." She made to rise from the couch, but was detained by Edward.

"Wait, stay still, I'll get the baby bag." He rushed upstairs, located the bag, and returned to Bella in a matter of seconds. She looked amused as she gazed at her suddenly disheveled husband.

"You do realize it'll take the baby quite a while to get here, right? It's not like I'll give birth in the next few minutes or anything." She tried to get up again, and again Edward stopped her.

"No, I'll carry you." He told her, bracing his arms to scoop her up.

"No way!" Bella laughed. "I'm going to be lying down for a long long time as it is. Let me walk the ten steps to the car!"

Edward didn't like it, and hovered over her the entire way to the car. As Bella sat down, another contraction hit.

"Ungh." She groaned, grimacing.

Edward ran to the driver's side. The tires practically squealing as he reversed out of the garage.

**************

They had been at the hospital for five hours, with Bella making slow progress. Edward hadn't left her side.

"Unreliable first baby." Bella muttered, as another contraction passed.

"I don't think the baby knew when he was supposed to come out." Edward remarked, which earned him a glare from his wife. The doctor came bustling in. First checking the monitor for the baby's vitals, then examining Bella to see how far along she was.

"Looks alright," He said. "But you haven't made much progress in the three hours you've been here. We're going to start trying to speed things up and give you some pitocin." He gave instructions to the nurse, who nodded and set about starting an IV drip.

"Do you think it'll work?" Bella mused, looking up at the bag of clear fluid.

About an hour later, the cussing out Edward was receiving from her, made it clear that the medication, was indeed, working.

**************

Bella lay back against the sheets, exhausted, pale, and euphoric. After the pitocin, she had been administered, at her insistence, more drugs in the form of an epidural. Edward had been relieved. His hand was still red and swollen from Bella clutching it in a death grip. It was all over, and all involved were fine and healthy. For this, Edward was grateful. The last few hours had been stressful, with the baby's heartbeat dropping, and talk of an emergency caesarian.

Yet, it had all been worth it. Edward knew Bella thought so too. The result of all her efforts was lying in his arms, making the little noises associated with newborns. His beautiful little girl. She was so incredibly small, and so unbelievably perfect. He gazed, fascinated, as their daughter waved her tiny hands, her lips starting to pucker. He carefully handed her back to Bella. They'd opted not to find out the gender, but had referred to her continually as a 'he' throughout the pregnancy. Both were just as happy that a daughter had arrived instead.

"She's hungry." He said, watching as the baby started to nurse. Bella smiled down tiredly at their daughter.

"Isn't she beautiful?" She murmured, stroking the soft cheeks.

"Just like her mother," Edward leaned down to kiss Bella's hair. He noticed the sun coming up through the hospital window. "It's Valentine's Day." He stated.

"Oh, it is! I hope this didn't ruin any big plans you had." Bella looked up at him.

"Trust me, your gift far surpasses anything I could've planned," Edward hugged Bella to him with one arm. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Edward brushed his mouth against Bella's. They spent the rest of the morning marveling over their daughter, agreeing that she was the best Valentine's Day gift they'd ever received.

**A/N: I couldn't think of a good name so the baby's left nameless. I'm also no doctor, the birth I wrote is from stories I've heard from my mother and friends. I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
**


End file.
